Unknown
by Annic
Summary: What was Adam feeling when Burgess was missing? These are his thought. Coda to 2.15 What Would You Do?


**A/N: This is my first Chicago PD story. I just recently, I mean in the last month, become interested in this amazing show. I love Ruzek and Burgess together. They are adorable. Also Patrick is just very good looking. Please let me know what you think of this. If you like it, I may write more in this fandom. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them, just like to dream.**

All of his phone calls kept going to voicemail. The first call, okay he understood that. Maybe Kim just missed the call or was out of her squad car for a moment. But to miss the call the second, third and fourth time he called? That wasn't like her at all. Adam knew something wasn't right, he just wanted to know where Kim was and if she was okay.

Ever since Kim had been shot, Adam found himself worrying for Kim more than he realized. That night still haunted his nightmares, but he would never tell anyone. Let alone his girlfriend. Being an officer in the intelligence unit, his mind automatically jumped to worst case scenarios. He knew that Kim could take care of herself. She had proved that many times over. He just wishes he knew where she was. That she was okay.

In the beginning of this hellish day, he wasn't afraid to call her. They had talked about possibly grabbing lunch if their schedules had matched up. Usually intelligence is going the entire day. Today just happened to be uncharacteristically slow, no cases meant nothing had to be done but paper work and training. Ruzek wasn't afraid to admit that he had somewhere else he wanted to be, and that somewhere was meeting his girl for food. A call to voicemail was not uncommon for either of them.

The Taser training had only managed to occupy him for a few hours. He had hoped that he would have a missed call and voicemail from Kim. He was slightly disappointed and somewhat worried that she hadn't even texted him to let Adam know that she would call back later. He was at a loss. Had he said something to upset her? He couldn't recall anything. Their morning has been peaceful and no ill words had been thrown around.

However as the missed calls continued to climb in number, the more worry crept into his voice. It wasn't that he was trying to hide it from the rest of the squad; he just didn't want them to hear them fighting. He knew that they all knew about him and Burgess, they kinda figured it when she had been shot. It's as if they have even more protective of Kim since then. But none of them knew the torment he was going through right now. Something just didn't seem right and he didn't know how to remedy it.

He couldn't seem to think of reasons as to why Burgess and Roman were unreachable. He knew that they weren't undercover. No one had heard from them in hours. When Platt had radioed in to find out where the two officers were, he did not want to hear that they had radioed for personal time over 5 hours ago. Adam's thoughts were racing, his emotions all over the place. His girlfriend and her partner were missing, possibly injured and he didn't even know where to start looking.

His mind was racing and began to flashback to the night the Kim had been shot. He had already headed home from work. He had picked up some food from the grocery store when Voight called to order him back to work. Adam almost didn't answer the phone, however at the last moment he picked up. It was something he instantly regretted.

_"Ruzek, get back to work now! Burgess has been shot, we don't know how she is. But it doesn't sound good," Voight explained. Adam only heard the four words that scared him to his bones. He really did not want to think what his life would be like without Kim. _

_They had only been dating a short time; however he knew that it was something special. He had never felt this way with Wendy and he almost married her. _

_Roman and Kim only had one house left to check and then they were going to have a nice quiet night at home with horrible microwaved dinners. It wasn't supposed to be like this._

He needed to know where Kim was, he needed to know that she was alright. As soon as their last known was made public all he wanted to do was head to the location that would hopefully give him some sort of answer. That was what he needed more than anything.

As the role up to the last known location, he was glad he wasn't going into this alone. He admits he expected to go into this endeavor solely on his own. However Voight had given him the entire team to use to help find the missing cops. Misery and fear had settled into the pit of his stomach when he saw the abandoned patrol car sitting outside the bodega. Adam hoped he wouldn't see blood splattered throughout the car. He heard everyone breathe the same sigh of relief when it had appeared that car was clean.

However that relief was short lived when the group heard rounds of gunshots going off across the street in the old warehouse. Adam didn't wait for them to end and took off trying to find a door to get in. It easily could have been anything however the officer in him kicked into high gear and was ready to help anyone that needed it. When the garage door started to open up behind him he was relieved to find his team standing right there beside him ready to take down whatever was coming towards them. Everything started to move as a blur, when everyone started firing.

"Kim!" Adam yelled hoping to hear her yell back. What surprised him was the pain in his voice. "Kim!"

"Over here!" She replied. He had never in a million years been so relieved.

His heart had slowed down. He wanted so bad to take her in his arms and never let her go. However he knew that it would be the most unprofessional thing to do. But he really didn't care. He instead settled for comforting her from afar, knowing that they would get their time.

His heart ached as she fell apart in his arms. Kim had finally let the emotion and shock of the day to take over. He kept telling her over and over that she was incredible. That everything was going to be alright. What mattered to him in that moment was that she was there, that she was alive. He didn't care how long he had to hold her. Or how long it would take for her to be alright again. All he knew was that he would be there for her always.


End file.
